


Hold Her

by FFanon



Category: Sweet Virginia (2017)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, New Parents, Newborn Children, Parenthood, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 10:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFanon/pseuds/FFanon
Summary: With the birth of his daughter, Sam’s unsteady hand brings with it a steady fear





	Hold Her

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sad thought that I had

He shouldn’t be surprised she’s so beautiful, but he is. His first daughter took his breath away too, she too had won in the genes department by getting her features from her mother, just as this precious daughter had.

 

The tears on his wife’s face only make her more gorgeous because they’re paired with a big smile as the nurse places their firstborn in her arms. When his love’s bright eyes, those eyes that instantly squeeze his heart with love, look into his, in that moment, all his fears seem to disappear.  What doesn’t disappear is the fact that he’s not the spry, capable man he was when he first became a father, this time around he feels like he’ll be more of a burden.

 

The nurse leaves the three of them alone and his wife looks to him again, and how at peace he feels every time she does.

 

“She’s finally here,” she gives a watery laugh as she quickly wipes some tears from her cheeks before supporting their daughter in her arms again.

 

Sam’s heart feels like it grows too big for his chest at the sight of his two ladies. He brings his palm to cradle the back of his love’s head, her hair damp from the exertion of childbirth, and kisses her sweaty forehead.

 

He lets his lips linger, tickling her skin as he shares, “You did incredible, baby. You got her out here like a goddamn warrior,” he grins against her and hears another watery laugh leave her before her hand lays against his beard.

 

He doesn’t even realize he’s crying until he turns to look at their little one and feels his wife wipe at his cheek.

 

“She’s perfect,” he almost whispers as he tenderly rubs a knuckle against her tiny, rosy cheek.

 

“Hold her” - two sweet words that bring instant fear.

 

_Never_ , he thinks. The unsteadiness of his hand is a steady reminder of how unreliable his body is now. If his disease ever caused harm to his family, he could never forgive himself.

 

“You seem to have her comfortable,” he instead says.

 

This time when his wife looks at him, it’s not peace he feels, he feels the sadness she has.

 

“Sam…” she gently urges.

 

He shakes his head and straightens up, hands against his torso as one rubs the other.

 

She knows why he’s hesitant. It’s a conversation that came up a few times in the last nine months, only she thought she got through to him. Thought this wouldn’t be how he reacted.

 

Her voice is low, emotional, “So, you’re just never going to hold our daughter?”

 

His gaze moves to the tiny new Rossi wrapped up safe and steady in her mother’s arms. A haze of tears come across his vision, his brows dipping in emotional torment and then he looks back to his darling wife.

 

His words hushed, embarrassed, “I…I can’t. If I ever hurt her somehow…” and he can’t even finish his thought out loud, instead wiping his hand over his mouth as he shakes his head again.

 

Her heart breaks for him, and her tears now are only for him, “You’d never hurt her,” she shakes her head but never stops looking at him, “She’s our baby, Sam,” she almost pleads, “You can’t go on never holding her.”

 

“I can’t control when the weakness hits. If I had her and…and my arm seizes…what then?” He asks, almost fearful.

 

“Then, you compensate with your other,” and she says it with the confidence he can’t seem to find, “You and I both know that you would do anything to protect her. You’d first break your arm or leg twisting around to support her before you’d ever let her fall - you know that.”

 

And when she sees him give a tiny nod to that, she feels hopeful.

 

“If you don’t hold her now…I’m scared you never will,” she confesses with sadness.

 

He would do anything for his daughter. But he’d do anything for his wife too.

 

Slowly, he sits down on the edge of the hospital bed. She scoots over a bit so he can bring one leg up and lean back against the pillows.

 

“Help me get it right,” he softly requests as he looks from their daughter to her.

 

A small smile appears on her face and she nods, “I will,” and he meets her halfway where they share a deep, loving, needed kiss.

 

Whispered ‘I love you’s precede Sam fitting his arms at his torso they way his wife has hers, keeping in mind to keep his weaker arm underneath his stronger one.

 

When his daughter is gently placed in his warm embrace, the quietest sound of a sob leaves his lips.

 

“My beautiful girl,” he smiles down at her, through his tears, as his wife presses a lingering kiss to his cheek, “Your Daddy’s got you, sweetheart.”


End file.
